Hikarugakure
by Maai
Summary: Kumo gakure no sato il y a une bonne dizaine d'années. Complément à Fugue en Hokumon, délire inutile qui sera probablement effacé quand je descendrai de mon nuage hallucinatoire... chap 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Maai**

**Titre : "Hikarugakure" (caché par la lumière, si me suis pas trompée... hm)**

**Disclaimer : tous les persos ici présents m'appartiennent ! MOUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

**Genre : hm... sérieusement dark... Meurtre et tout.**

**Résumé : Cette fic est juste un petit complément par rapport à un sujet que j'avais déjà commencé à développer dans "Fugue en Hokumon". Vu qu'apparemment j'ai envie de "développer" l'histoire de Kumo no Kuni, j'ai voulu revenir quelques années en arrière pour défouler mon imagination sur un de mes persos, Shinpai Ma - Ai, et les autres aussi. D'après les explications de "Fugue en Hokumon", il faut savoir que Kumo gakure a procédé à des expériences sur des êtres humains pour en faire ce qu'ils appellent les "essais de Kumo", dont Zannen. Dans cet extrait les persos originaux n'apparaitront pas tout de suite, du moins pas d'importants.**

**Pour l'instant les persos qui apparaissent sont Ma - Ai Shinpai, Kyudai Zannen, (déjà dans Fugue en Hokumon), Kuka Hachidai, leur coéquipière, et Hachidai Jûhi, le frère de Kuka... (hm... pas clair tout ça.) Ah oui et il y a Raikage (son nom est Oan), bien sûr. (oui, le bipolaire qui est pas commode pendant la journée et qui devient sympa la nuit tombée...)**

**L'histoire se déroule il y a une dizaine d'années au moins.**

**Les phrases en italique appartiennent aux pensées de Ma - Ai.**

Cette fic ne sert pas à grand chose, en fait... Mais j'avais envie de la poster avant de partir, rien ne m'empêchera de l'enlever par la suite. C'est... Un test !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 :

"Il pleut encore...

- C'est nul...

- Hm..."

Trois enfants étaient assis sur les marches d'un temple. Une averse les avait surpris alors qu'ils sortaient de l'académie de Kumo gakure et ils avaient attendu là, faisant des aller - retours entre l'intérieur du bâtiment sacré et le seuil. Un garçon brun aux yeux dorés faisait le garde tandis qu'un autre aux cheveux gris jouait au Janken avec une fille aux yeux noirs. Ses cheveux étaient, curieusement, naturellement décolorés, pas très longs et seulement retenus par son bandeau frontal, ils partaient un peu dans tous les sens.

"Ma'i, c'était pas prévu qu'il pleuve comme ça non?"

L'interpellé s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

"Non... C'est certainement _sa_ faute."

Ma - Ai sentit deux regards l'écraser. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Vous êtes pas possibles tous les deux... Souffla - t - il.

- Tu peux parler toi !" Rétorqua la fille.

Ma - Ai lui envoya un bref regard et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le ciel.

"Personne n'a le droit de boulverser l'équilibre de ce monde, Kuka."

La fille retînt sa colère et se tourna vers son autre coéquipier.

"Si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, Mai, tu devrais nous détester !"

Zannen acquieça et eût certainement l'intention de sermoner son coéquipier gentiment.

"Ma'i...

- Laisse Za - kun... Il ne comprendra jamais ça...

- Kuka !"

La fille se tut. Zannen la fixait d'un regard insistant.

"Arrête s'il te plait. Il n'y est pour rien."

Kuka baissa les yeux une seconde et sembla se venger sur la pluie.

"On dirait que cette saloperie s'est arrêtée..." Lança - t - elle en se précipitant dehors. Zannen suivit lentement les mains dans les poches.

Ma - Ai attendit pour marcher derrière, et leva les yeux au ciel pour profiter des dernières gouttes. Le gamin qu'il était adorait la pluie.

_L'équilibre de ce monde est la chose la plus précieuse est la plus fragile qui soit. Mais la vie l'est encore plus..._

Quand il rebaissa la tête, Zannen et Kuka étaient en train de sauter dans une flaque d'eau.

"Attends, regarde ça Kuka..."

Zannen eût un sourire en coin et souleva sa manche gauche. Après avoir retiré une sorte de chapelet enroulé plusieurs fois autour de son bras, il composa des signes d'une main puis mordit son pouce pour écrire sur son bras avec son sang.

"Tu te compliques la vie Zannen..." Fit la fille fermant ses yeux noirs.

Zannen fit évaporer la flaque d'eau par simple geste de la main. Kuka qui voulait jouer aussi fit apparaitre de l'eau et l'envoya à la figure de son coéquipier.

Elle éclata de rire.

"Hahahahahahahahaha ! Trop marrant !

- Kuka..." Grogna Zannen en frottant ses yeux de sa manche.

Ma - Ai finit par leur passer devant.

"Tu fais la gueule, Ma'i ? Demanda Kuka qui avait déjà oublié leur dispute.

- Dépêchez vous avant que la pluie vous retombe dessus, bande d'hérétiques..."

Du temps que les deux autres réfléchissent au dernier mot, la réplique de Ma - Ai avait imposé le silence. Du moins jusqu'à - ce que Zannen recommence à parler.

"Ma'i...

- ...

- Ma'i..."

Ma - Ai fut obligé de répondre.

"Quoi ?

- Ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure ça veut rien dire... du tout... tu sais...?

- Laisse, Za - kun... C'était juste pour avoir la paix... Tu le connais non?"

Ma - Ai envoya un regard rapide vers Kuka. Elle semblait jouer avec avec une mèche de ses cheveux tout en regardant Zannen.

Il regarda devant lui et sourit légèrement.

_... et cette vie - là tient à bien peu de chose..._

Zannen reprit la parole. Il parlait fort.

"Bon ce soir on va à l'échoppe et...

- Et on va jouer aux cartes chez Ma'i. Conclut Kuka.

- Pourquoi chez moi...?

- Parce que... Tu vis pas au dortoir..."

Ma - Ai soupira.

"Ok... Mais arrêter de gaspiller votre chakra..."

Les gamins derrière lui continuèrent à sautiller dans les flaques et à faire n'importe quoi jusqu'à être arrivés à l'échoppe.

"Ma'i..."

Sachant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à - ce qu'il se retrourne, il s'arrêta. Au moment de se retourner il reçut de l'eau en pleine tête. C'est à peine s'il réagit. Les deux autres étaient morts de rire.

Ma - Ai soupira une fois de plus et ils commencèrent à manger.

"Le prof... Il a été dégueulasse aujourd'hui... quand même... Fit Kuka la bouche pleine.

- mouais...

- Il vous a fait quoi ?" Demanda Ma - Ai

Bien qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe, ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes cours. Ma - Ai était au rang de Genin alors que ses coéquipiers étaient déjà Chuunin depuis quelques mois. Mais leur cas était une exception.

"Ben... Il nous a retiré deux points d'office pour "équilibrer la moyenne"...

- Et Kuka a pris une punition pour avoir protesté."

Ma - Ai n'eût aucune réaction visible mais il secoua la tête de dépit.

"J'espère que ça lui retombera dessus." Dit - il simplement.

Kuka sourit franchement.

"Il est énervé, notre Ma'i adoré..." Fit - elle en s'accrochant au bras de Zannen.

Ma - Ai les regarda tous les deux et reprit une mine calme immédiatement.

Kuka dessinait des cercles sur la table du bout de son index, laissant des arabesques dorées sur le bois.

"Moi... J'ai envie de profiter d'une mission pour m'enfuir... Ce serait bien non ?"

Zannen ouvrit des gros yeux.

"Hein ? Mais t'es folle ! Haha...

- Je plaisante pas... Imagine qu'on nous envoie en mission à l'extérieur... On peut partir quand on veut...

- Euh... Fit Ma - Ai. C'est un peu naïf quand même...

- Tu veux partir Kuka ?

- Mais non... Je me disais juste que c'était possible..."

_...Mais déjà ils ne la supportent plus..._

Ma - Ai servit de l'eau à ses coéquipiers.

"Gardez cette idée à l'esprit... ça pourra toujours vous aider.

- Hein... ?"

Zannen avait l'air de moins en moins rassuré.

"Zan', ça veut pas dire qu'on va s'en aller, idiot... C'est juste une façon de garder une échappatoire, mentalement... juste au cas où.

- ça te laisse un sentiment de Liberté énorme."

_... Ils ferment les yeux sur ces chaînes par tous les moyens..._

Ma - Ai paya la note et ils sortirent.

"Bon... Je dois me lever tôt demain... Fit Ma - Ai.

- Ok... Ce sera pour une autre fois alors.

- Dors bien.

- Et rentrez bien, vous deux..."

_... Moi je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir..._

En regardant ses coéquipiers s'éloigner vers le palais du Raikage Hachidaime, Ma - Ai dut refouler une rancune immense.

_...Et si mon pouvoir ne suffit pas, je trouverai autre chose._

Zannen ouvrit la porte et laissa passer sa coéquipière en premier. Le Soleil allait se coucher.

"Tadaima !

- Tadaima..."

Une porte s'ouvrit. Un homme en habit de Kage parut.

"Okaeri, les enfants."

Le Kage, distrait, alla à la fenêtre regarder les derniers rayons du Soleil.

Zannen alla se jeter sur un fauteuil et Kuka fit pareil sur Zannen.

"Aïe !

- Quoi ? J'suis si lourde que ça ? Protesta la fille.

- Non non... Mais tu t'es un peu laissée tomber sur moi..."

Zannen essaya de se redresser et s'étira pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant.

Kuka prit un air sérieux et surveilla Raikage du coin de l'oeil.

"Le Soleil n'est pas encore couché, Zannen, tu devrais te calmer..." Chuchota - t - elle.

Soudain Raikage se retrourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

"J'entends tout, les enfants... Ce n'est pas la peine de parler si bas...

- Gomen, Oan - sama... On se demandait juste s'il faisait nuit...Excusa Zannen.

- Oui."

Raikage alla vers eux.

"Kuka - kun, tu n'as pas l'air en forme ne ?

- Euh, si, pourquoi ?

- Fais voir..."

Kuka soupira et se leva pour lui montrer son bras gauche. Raikage détacha les sangles qui l'entourait et du Chakra apparut au bout de ses doigts.

"Ton Chakra s'épuise vite, Kuka. Tu ne dois plus en dépenser avant après demain.

- Hm... Répondit - elle à contre-coeur.

- A toi de voir, mais ça m'ennuirait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Fais attention, d'accord ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux vairon rieurs.

- Ouais..."

Sur ces mots elle reprit son bras et retourna sur le canapé.

"Zannen, viens aussi dans la foulée..."

Zannen fit un bond pour s'enlever du canapé et atterrit devant Raikage. Là il tendit son bras devant lui et faillit donner un coup de poing à son maitre en même temps.

"Toi, c'est tout le contraire ma parole... Garde ton énergie !

- Gomen..."

Même manipulation, du moins en apparence. Le Raikage laissa son Chakra circuler dans les sceaux marqués sur le bras gauche de Zannen. Mais la réaction fut mauvaise.

Zannen fronça les sourcils.

"Non, là ça va pas...

- Ah ?

- Oan - sama, interpella Kaku la tête en bas sur la canapé, lui faites pas de mal.

- Ses sceaux sont mal équilibrés depuis hier, c'est étrange."

Zannen pâlit d'un coup et leva les yeux vers Raikage. Alors ce dernier intensifia le flux de Chakra de sa main pour la poser sur la tête de son disciple. Zannen s'écroula dans ses bras, complètement inconscient.

Kuka bondit de son canapé. Raikage alla y poser Zannen en disant simplement :

"Défaillance de type moyenne... Heureusement que je l'ai interrompu à temps.

- Pourquoi ?"

Kuka tournait autour de Raikage, en panique.

"J'vous avais dit de pas lui faire de mal !

- Ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai stoppé son flux de Chakra pour pouvoir l'étudier. J'ai décelé un léger défaut...

- Mais quoi ?"

Raikage se retourna vers Kuka, qui n'avait pas encore recouvert son bras, et manipula quelques sceaux. Elle se calma immédiatement.

"C'est pas grave, je te dis..."

Il réveilla Zannen en quelques secondes. Celui - ci ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

"ça devrait aller maintenant... Faites attention à vous !" Fit Raikage.

Kuka surveillait plus Zannen qu'elle n'écoutait Raikage.

"J'ai besoin de vous, moi... Qu'est - ce que je ferais si mes seuls enfants disparaissaient hein? Il y a déjà eu tellement de pertes... C'est malheureux..."

_L'équilibre dans ce monde est la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile qui soit... Et la nature se venge tôt ou tard..._

Kuka haussa les épaules, Zannen baissa la tête.

"Oan - sama...

- Vous êtes si précieux à mes yeux... Vous êtes tellement au - dessus de nous, pauvres mortels... Si supérieur aux hommes ! Vous êtes parfaits..."

_Alors pourquoi quand on le leur dit, ils en souffrent autant ? _

A ce moment - là Zannen eût un regard amer.

_L'équilibre de ce monde est quelque chose à laquelle nul ne doit toucher sous peine d'être puni tôt ou tard... Au nom de l'Univers et de ses lois._

Kuka acquiesça.

"Ouais... Pas tant que ça on dirait...

- à peu de chose près."

_L'oeuvre plait toujours à son créateur, tel le marionnetiste qui trouve toujours intérêt à ses poupées... _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Voilà, pour l'instant... Il y aura sûrement une suite, mais il faudra attendre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Maai**

**Titre : "Hikarugakure" (caché par la lumière, si me suis pas trompée... hm)**

**Disclaimer : tous les persos ici présents m'appartiennent ! MOUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

**Genre : hm... sérieusement dark... Meurtre et tout.**

**Résumé : Cette fic est juste un petit complément par rapport à un sujet que j'avais déjà commencé à développer dans "Fugue en Hokumon". Vu que j'ai envie de "développer" l'histoire de Kumo no Kuni, j'ai voulu revenir quelques années en arrière pour me défouler sur un de mes persos, Shinpai Ma - Ai, et les autres aussi. Pour le pti résumé : il faut savoir que Kumo gakure a procédé à des expériences sur des êtres humains pour en faire ce qu'ils appellent les "essais de Kumo", dont Zannen. Dans cet extrait les persos originaux de Kishimoto n'apparaitront pas tout de suite, du moins pas d'importants.**

**Pour l'instant les persos qui apparaissent sont Ma - Ai Shinpai, Kyudai Zannen, (déjà dans Fugue en Hokumon), Kuka Hachidai, leur coéquipière, et Hachidai Jûhi, le frère de Kuka... (hm... pas clair tout ça.) Ah oui et il y a Raikage (son nom est Oan), bien sûr. (oui, le bipolaire qui est pas commode pendant la journée et qui devient sympa la nuit tombée...)**

**L'histoire se déroule il y a une dizaine d'années au moins. (si quelqu'un a compris quelque chose à mes explications, j'aurais de la chance... temee...)**

**Les phrases en italique appartiennent aux pensées de Ma - Ai.**

Cette fic ne sert pas à grand chose, en fait... Je me demande encore pourquoi je la poste, ça doit être un réflexe désespéré de postage avant de partir pour un mois et demi...YY quand je me réveillerai je l'effacerai probablement... Hm.

Réponse aux reviews : Pour l'instant y'a que Altroën donc je m'en souviens : Merci à toi, même si je sais toujours pas si je vais laisser cette fic… Pour Kuka, j'ai pas été très claire, c'est une fille. C'est la coéquipière de Ma – Ai et Zannen quand l'équipe était encore complète. C'est pas évident de tout expliquer surtout que j'suis pas vraiment douée pour ça… Alors hésite pas à demander hein ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 :

"... Et au besoin, si l'oeuvre présente des défauts, son créateur est toujours à temps de la modifier...

- Ma - Ai... Et si le créateur va trop loin il sera puni, au nom de l'Univers et des lois dont tu parlais.

- Je le souhaite."

Ma - Ai poussa un grand soupir. Assis sur les marches du temple, les coudes sur les genoux, il parlait dans ses mains pour étouffer sa colère.

Le bonze derrière lui vînt s'asseoir. Il portait une toge violette, et son crâne était chauve. Autour de son cou pendaient plusieurs chapelets. Ma - Ai reprit la parole.

"Quelle connerie, ces expériences... Je pensais vraiment pas qu'il allait le faire pour de vrai.

- ...

- Si j'avais su j'aurais quitté le pays pour jamais voir ça.

- Ma - Ai, tu serais capable de partir maintenant ?

- Non. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne vais pas les laisser tomber non ?

- ...

- Ils n'appartiennent pas à ce monde, mais seulement parce que c'est ce que pensent les habitants de ce village, leur Kage y compris..."

L'ironie de son ton sur le mot "Kage" fit rire l'autre.

"Haha... Ma - Ai, à la place où nous sommes, nous n'avons qu'un pouvoir limité. Contentons - nous en."

Ma - Ai ferma les yeux.

"Non, Yamanami...

- Et qu'est - ce qu'un enfant de 13 ans ferait ?

- ...

- Au pire, Raikage te punira, toi... Et là il n'y aura plus personne pour eux. Protège - les, sois là pour eux, sois la présence qui leur manque et qui fera qu'ils se sentiront moins seuls.

- Ils se sentent seuls de toute façon. Ils n'ont aucune utilité. Ils sont limités dans tout ce qu'ils font par Raikage, et leur seul avenir se trouvera sur un champ de bataille quand il faudra lancer la dernière attaque.

- Essaie déjà de changer ça, ce sera déjà pas mal...

- Ils ne sont plus que deux, Yamanami... Sur quatre - vingt !"

Ma - Ai se retourna vers le bonze, ses yeux dorés grands ouverts, plongés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

"Deux... Et le troisième vient juste de mourir ! C'est le sort qui leur est réservé pour ne pas être assez humains ? Alors à quoi ils servent ?

- ...

- A quoi on sert, Yamanami... ? Juhi n'avait pas mérité ça... non... C'était pas une vie, ça..."

Ma - Ai serra les dents et cogna son front de son poing.

"Moi je commence à me demander si ce monde est vraiment sensé... Et si on ferait pas mieux de tous mourir dans un raz - de - marée...

- Ma - Ai... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Mais alors pourquoi certains et pas les autres ? Faire des expériences et créér des vies c'est déjà contre nature, c'est ignoble et injuste… Mais une fois que la vie anime un corps, il est trop tard pour reculer. Elle est belle... Il faut traiter l'ensemble comme un individu à part entière ! C'est ça, assumer ses responsabilités ! Juhi n'avait pas à mourir pour les erreurs d'un seul homme...

- Nous regrettons tous Juhi...

- Mais Juhi s'est _suicidé_ parce qu'il ne supportait plus ce monde, justement ! Et en plus tout le monde l'a oublié ! C'est déjà assez dramatique comme ça pour qu'en plus tout ça ne serve à rien... Tout le monde ferme les yeux sur tout... Jusqu'à quand ? Zannen va y passer aussi si ça continue... Si tu voyais comme son état se dégrade depuis une semaine...

- Zannen va bien.

- Non, justement... Raikage a effacé la mémoire à Kuka pour qu'elle oublie son frère, mais Zannen ? Il pense à Juhi tous les jours ! ça le rend malade... C'est... n'importe quoi... Raikage fait vraiment... n'importe quoi..."

Ma - Ai se leva d'un coup et s'éloigna.

"Je passerai voir Suiheisen ce soir... Merci..." Fit - il à voix basse.

_... Trois ans auparavant..._

_"Je veux libérer mon esprit de ce corps qu'on m'a imposé..."_

Ma - Ai avait fermé les yeux et vidé son esprit. Il devait ne penser à rien, absolument à rien, pour pouvoir garder la tête froide. Rassemblant son courage et essayant d'arrêter ses mains de trembler, il ouvrit le rouleau qu'il avait volé dans le bureau du Raikage quelques heures auparavant. Tout avait été prévu. Tout était parfaitement mesuré, agencé, l'engrenage allait être déclenché.

La voix douce de Juhi, assis contre un peuplier du champ bien connu de Kumogakure, parlait paisiblement. Lui était sur le point d'être libéré. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien... S'apprêtant à recevoir quelque chose de sacré, il inspira profondément, profitant encore de cet Enfer qui prendrait bientôt fin.

"Ne pleure pas, Ma'i... Ce que tu vas faire, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'ait jamais offerte..."

Ma - Ai lut les inscription durant quelques interminables et silencieuses secondes, puis reposa le rouleau à terre, à moitié enseveli dans les feuilles rouges... Tout était en mémoire maintenant, et le resterait pour l'éternité.

Pendant qu'il composait les signes, lentement, plongé dans une torpeur anesthésiante, Juhi prononçait ses dernières paroles.

"Ma vie prendra enfin un tournant que mon libre-arbitre aura choisi. Si je ne sers à rien d'autre dans ce monde, alors autant en choisir un meilleur..."

Ma - Ai prit une grande inspiration. Il devait garder la tête froide, rester calme pour ne pas craquer... Garder la tête froide, et rester plongé dans cet état de conscience avant que sa propre morale ne l'empêche d'aller jusqu'au bout.

_... Garder la tête froide..._

Ses mains tremblèrent et il dut recommencer la chaîne de signes depuis le début.

"Calme - toi, Ma - Ai... Je suis un grand égoïste, je sais... Mais toi et moi savons très bien ce qui me pousse à faire ce choix. ça me rassure..."

Le Jutsu commença à faire effet, et Juhi pâlit. Alors il détacha les sangles qui enserraient son bras gauche et regarda les clés s'effacer.

"Maudit système... Vous ne me maintiendrez plus en vie comme un pantin dépend de son marionettiste... !"

Ma - Ai ferma les yeux. Quand les sceaux disparaitraient complètement, il mourrait.

"Je suis libre, Ma'i... Ce monde, ce monde... Il est fait par vous, pour vous... Mais nous ne nous y adapterons jamais, moi, Kuka et Zannen... Nous étions quatre - vingt et nous ne sommes plus que trois, mourrant... Pour nous, ce n'est qu'un Enfer où nous sommes condamnés à survivre, plus ou moins longtemps, souffrant au bout des fils que manipule notre marionnettiste... Le Grand Artiste de ce pays !"

L'ironie de son ton renvoyait toute la haine accumulée jusque-là, durant cette vie dont il n'aurait désormais plus à se préoccuper.

"Kuka... Si je ne dépendais pas d'elle, ma moitié, mon double... Je serai parti depuis longtemps..."

Les sceaux se recolorèrent petit à petit. Le visage de Juhi s'inquiéta, paniqua.

"Non... Non... Recommence..."

Ma - Ai obéit, la mort dans l'âme.

"Juhi... Tu sais ce que j'en pense depuis le début. Mais je fais ça pour toi, parce que tu me l'as demandé, et que je sais que..."

Sa gorge se serra.

"... Que là où tu vas tu trouveras ce que tu cherches."

Juhi sourit. Il avait compris. Il partirait sans regrets. Mais les sceaux résistaient, malaxaient le chakra à pleine puissance. La malédiction se débattait furieusement pour vivre... Le corps tentait de retenir l'esprit emprisonné de force.

"Hm... Il avait tout prévu, l'artiste..." Fit Juhi en composant des signes, énervé.

Les sceaux disparaissaient, mais le chakra supplémentaire que Juhi consommait fatiguait son coeur. Haletant et en sueur, lui se battait pour atteindre son Paradis.

"Te... Temee... Même mourir, je n'en ai pas le droit... L'enf..."

Une douleur lancinante. Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Un kunai venait de le transpercer en plein coeur...

Ma - Ai, les larmes aux yeux, serra le corps de son frère d'armes dans ses bras.

"Pardon... Pardon... Pardon Juhi... Ici tout le monde s'en fout, alors vas - y vite, dans ton monde..."

Ma - Ai céda aux larmes. Son état de conscience revenu à la normale, il réalisa l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Un filet de sang coula des lèvres de Juhi. Du sang... Le sang d'un homme qui n'était pas tout à fait humain. Il sourit faiblement. Son esprit serait bientôt libre.

"Me... Merci... Ma'i... Mer...ci... pff...""

Il sembla alors que le corps qui mourrait s'allégeait de quelques grammes immortels... Ces grammes invisibles voleraient et se transformeraient en étoile pour veiller sur les derniers habitants de cet Enfer...

Ma - Ai tremblait, sanglotant quelques longues secondes sur ce corps inanimé. Garder la tête froide... Garder la tête froide... Pour ne pas devenir fou.

Se relevant lentement, ayant reposé le corps contre le peuplier, il retira le kunai de la cage thoracique pétrifiée et avec fit couler son propre sang dans la terre.

"Je serai puni pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais ce genre de justice respecte les lois de l'équilibre de ce monde..."

Il sortit le chapelet qu'il gardait attaché à sa ceinture.

"Hachidai Juhi... Je te promets de protèger Kuka et Zannen aussi longtemps que je vivrai."

Alors il composa d'autre signes et le ciel se couvrit d'énormes nuages noirs. Alors qu'il reculait, il se demanda s'il avait le courage de rester là où la foudre s'abattrait bientôt. Mais maintenant il avait un fardeau à porter... Ne sachant toujours pas quoi choisir entre la bonne ou la mauvaise action, sa vie passerait en essayant de se situer de façon convenable entre la morale en vigueur, celle des innocents, et celle qui lui permettra de vivre sans trop de remords... celle des criminels. A l'heure, sa morale s'était tue. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et ne reviendrait pas avant un moment... Garder la tête froide... Pour vivre de façon convenable, et tenir ses promesses. Garder la tête froide... Ma - Ai ferma les yeux et une force d'âme superbe bloqua toutes les émotions gênantes qui emporteraient sa raison.

La foudre s'abbattit, magnifique, gigatesque, sur le peuplier... Un éclair bleu qui blanchit l'espace et tua le son pendant une seconde. Le peuplier flamba d'un coup, comme par quelque miracle divin. Des flammes magnifiques, hautes et s'élevant vers le ciel...

Le feu s'étendit sur le sol, couvert de feuilles mortes. Le champ entier brûlerait. Un incendie cérémonial...

Kumo enverrait ses escouades éteindre le feu. Quelques Suiton suffiraient à l'éteindre, et, parmi les cendres, on retrouverait peut - être les cendres d'un essai de Kaminari no Kuni, redevenu poussière...

L'incendie formidable qu'avait provoqué Ma - Ai avait déclenché un orage... Un orage...

"ça fait du bien de pleuvoir..." Murmurait - il en marchant vers le temple.

Il n'entendait qu'à peine les coups de tonerre, pourtant assouridissants. Il espérait que par un malheureux coup de la Grande Faute, il puisse être puni. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été facile... L'eau dégoulinait le long de son visage. Il s'était pourtant préparé... Mais on ne peut pas être prêt à supporter un tel fardeau, à moins d'être très fort... Mentalement et psychiquement. Très fort... Un cerveau redoutable qui soit capable de tout encaisser. Une ethique stoïcienne des plus solides... Que fallait - il de mieux pour supporter un meutre ? Ma - Ai serra les dents et baissa la tête. Sous la pluie on ne voyait pas ses larmes. Il n'y arriverait pas. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus dur que prévu. Un cerveau solide comme un roc digne de confiance... Il le lui fallait d'urgence. Une force mentale qui l'empêcherait de perdre la raison. D'urgence...

Relevant la tête, il se força à regarder devant lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Le palais du Raikage était à une centaine de mètres, flou. Non, il ne devait pas s'y rendre tout de suite. Il se calmerait d'abord, il choisirait son masque avant... Pour être capable de faire face à ce monde, et, éventuellement, d'y survivre.

Il l'avait pourtant sauvé.

Alors pourquoi est - ce qu'il se sentait si près du seuil de la folie ?

Il n'était pas blâmable.

Mais pour les êtres de ce monde, il vivrait en Enfer dorénavant.

_"Pour nous, ce n'est qu'un Enfer où nous sommes condamnés à survivre..."_

Ma - Ai courut jusqu'au temple et passa devant la statue de l'entité sans la regarder.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_à suivre… (peut – être héhé)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Maai**

**Titre : "Hikarugakure" **

**Disclaimer : tous les persos ici présents m'appartiennent ! Pour le moment du moins…**

**Genre : bonne question.**

**Résumé du résumé : L'histoire se déroule il y a une dizaine d'années au moins. **

**Les phrases en italique appartiennent aux pensées de Ma - Ai.**

**Merci Altroën pour ta review. Je pense que je vais continuer un peu… Du moins tant que j'ai des idées. Tu trouves que Juhi parle comme Sakon ? Jme suis relue et c'est vrai qu'il m'y a fait penser aussi… Qui sait il m'a peut – être inspirée, après tout qui pourrait ne pas être inspirée par Sakon ? (part se cacher avant d'entendre la réponse) Enfin si j'ai commencé cette fic, c'est parce que c'est Ma – Ai qui m'a inspirée surtout… J'avais pas mal de choses à dire sur lui et je pouvais pas mettre trop d'éléments dans les autres fics, alors voilà !**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain, Ma - Ai et Zannen se retrouvaient seuls au réfectoire.

"ça va, Ma'i ?

- Hm..."

Ma - Ai, épuisé par les évènements de la veille, n'était à l'heure plus capable du moindre effort mental.

"ça va. Répondit - il sans émotion.

- Kuka est restée au lit. Raikage a du la faire dormir parce qu'elle a piqué une crise d'hystérie hier. On ne sait pas pourquoi. Enfin Raikage avait pas l'air trop étonné…

- Ah...

- Et Raikage a dit quelque chose de bizarre."

Ma - Ai ne réagissait qu'à peine. Son cerveau était tellement fatigué qu'une simple réaction relevait de l'effort.

"Il a dit que, dorénavant, il ne faudrait plus jamais prononcer le nom de Juhi, ni même l'évoquer."

Ma - Ai ferma les yeux. Il sut à ce moment - là qu'on allait effacer la mémoire à Kuka. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et ce n'était pas ce que Juhi voulait non plus.

"Pff... L'artiste... il a vraiment tous pouvoirs... Fit Ma – Ai, amer.

- Hein ?

- Non rien... T'en penses quoi, toi ?"

Zannen baissa les yeux et sembla déglutir difficilement.

"J'ai peur, Ma'i... J'ai peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose... Non, en fait j'ai peur parce qu'il est forcément arrivé quelque chose à Juhi...

- Et tu as raison, Zan'..."

Zannen ouvrit grand ses yeux.

"hm?

- Zan'... Je te promets de ne jamais te mentir à partir d'aujourd'hui... Je te le promets pour me protéger, et pour ne pas perdre la vérité de vue..."

Zannen fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

"Qu'est - ce qu'il y a, Ma'i... ?

- Je ne te mentirai jamais. Pour me protéger de l'illusion que mon esprit essaie de m'imposer, pour m'empêcher de perdre la mémoire comme eux..."

Il s'interrompit. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il n'arrivait presque pas à respirer.

"Comme..."

Zannen écarquilla les yeux. Son coéquipier, les coudes sur la table, tenait son visage dans ses mains et semblait s'empêcher de pleurer.

"Ma'i… Tu… "

Ma - Ai se leva subitement et sortit de la salle. Les autres Chuunin commençaient à relever la tête mais Zannen les foudroya du regard avant de suivre son coéquipier.

Une fois dehors Ma - Ai éclata en sanglots silencieux. La tête posée contre la tôle du bâtiment, il essayait encore de _garder la tête froide_...

Zannen restait à côté sans rien dire. Il attendrait qu'il se calme. Il se calmerait tout seul, et il lui parlerait ensuite. De toute façon il prendrait assez mal qu'on vienne le consoler. Mais Ma – Ai se laissa tomber par terre. L'état de panique dans lequel il se trouvait était tel que la présence de son coéquipier ne semblait même plus le gêner. Zannen s'assit à côté pour être à son niveau et attendit. La vérité était qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

L'enfer... Voilà ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux dorés. Du feu... Du feu magnifique pourtant.

_Le peuplier a repris feu. Ça recommence… Je vais brûler comme ce peuplier… _

Ma - Ai sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sous l'effet de la fièvre, jusqu'à devenir à la limite du supportable. Puis plus rien. Zannen avait posé sa main sur son front et composait des signes.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé Ma'i, ça m'est probablement inimaginable... Mais maintenant, dors."

C'était un ordre. Un signe composé par sa main gauche. Ma - Ai sentit son front refroidir d'une façon peu naturelle, puis la vague de froid s'étendit dans tout son corps. Après, plus rien.

"Ma - Ai, arrête."

L'interpellé saisit furieusement le premier objet qui lui passait sous la main et le projeta par terre, tremblant de colère.

"...

- Shinpai !"

Ma - Ai n'écoutait plus rien. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir perdu le contrôle de lui – même au réfectoire et il s'en voulait. Et c'était de sa faute. Il s'était réveillé chez lui. Chez Raikage. Zannen l'avait envoyé chez la personne qu'il haïssait le plus. A moins que ce soit le Raikage lui – même qui l'ait demandé…

A son réveil, voir le visage de Raikage déclencha toute la violence qu'il avait tenté de retenir en évitant le Palais.

Il releva la tête vers Raikage Hachidaime et se jeta sur lui, sa lucidité et sa maîtrise envolées jusqu'à – ce qu'il puisse le mettre à terre et voir son sang couler. Cependant le Kage lui saisit brutalement les deux poignets et lui bloqua les deux bras dans le dos, sans ménagement. Le Chuunin ne s'attendait pas à une telle force physique mais n'était pas en état de raisonner. Il essaierait de le tuer, quitte à se briser les deux bras en tentant de se dégager. Raikage, lui, prit la parole calmement, ce qui énerva davantage le Chuunin.

"Ma - Ai... La seule raison qui me pousse encore à te garder à Kumo est que tu appartiens au temple. Autrement je t'aurais déjà torturé, tué ou même pire, organisé une chasse à l'homme... »

Ma – Ai tenta de se dégager sans succès. Il voulait réellement lui ouvrir la gorge et voir son sang couler, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'imaginait, c'était celui de Juhi mourant qui lui revenait en mémoire.

« L'erreur que tu as commise ne devrait pas être pardonnée, mais maintenant nous sommes quittes, Shinpai Ma – Ai ! Ne sous – estime pas un Kage, il pourrait se venger… »

_Se venger._

Sur ces mots il le jeta si violemment au sol que le Chuunin ne parvînt pas à se rattraper. Du temps qu'il se relève, et Raikage lui fracassa une table légère sur le dos.

"Je respecterai « l'équilibre » moi – même !

La FERME ! »

Ma – Ai hurla si fort qu'il faillit se briser la voix. Son adrénaline l'empêchait de ressentir la douleur et l'effort, si bien qu'il paraissait inépuisable. Il se releva d'un coup et se jeta sur lui de nouveau.

Raikage, plus énervé par son comportement outrancier, prit Ma - Ai par les cheveux et alla le percuter violemment contre un angle de mur pour le calmer. Le Chuunin ne se releva pas.

Un peu de silence…

Raikage se pencha sur lui, plus calme. Le soleil venait de se coucher. Ma – Ai ne bougeait plus ou presque : ses mains essayaient désespérément de bouger pour s'empêcher de tomber dans l'inconscience, mais il n'arrivait qu'à bouger ses doigts. Le sang qui coulait de sa tête le rendait aveugle.

« Ma – Ai… Fais attention à toi…Un peu… Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? »

Sa voix était doucereuse, insupportable. Finalement, après être resté plusieurs minutes à regarder le Chuunin trembler lamentablement sans pouvoir bouger plus, accroupi à un mètre de lui, il se releva.

« Garde ! Ma garde est la plus fidèle qui soit, tu verras… Garde ! »

La garde entra presque immédiatement.

« Raikage – sama ! Onegaishimasu !

Douzo ! Emmenez – le à l'infirmerie... Faites attention, il a une sale fracture. Faites vite.

Hai ! »

_Je vais tout prendre sur moi… Le silence, le silence… Sera ma tombe, jusqu'à – ce que je vous rejoigne. Et…_

… _La vengeance sera la seule issue. Je vous vengerai, pour tout ce qu'on vous a fait, parce que tout ce que vous étiez était juste. Vous me manquez. Ce sera ma seule issue… _

Zannen ouvrit la porte de la chambre 72 le plus silencieusement possible. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et vit que son coéquipier était réveillé. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Ma'i… »

L'interpellé ne réagit pas. Raikage l'avait prévenu. Il avait été drogué et resterait dans cet état du temps que sa blessure cicatrise un minimum.

« Rétablis – toi vite. »

Sur ces mots Zannen lui avait souri, puis était sorti de la chambre. Il n'avait rien demandé de plus. Raikage ne lui en avait pas donné le droit.

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

"Juhi... Tu avais raison..."

Agenouillé devant la tombe, Ma - Ai parlait à voix basse. Sur la stèle figuraient 78 noms, dont Hachidai Juhi.

"Je compte les heures, Juhi… Je ne tiendrai pas un an de plus sur cette Terre…"

Le cimetière faisait circuler un vent sifflant de façon grotesque.

"ça détruirait n'importe quel homme, Juhi... n'importe quel homme. Tu en sais quelque chose, hein... Mais moi je resterai là, je te l'ai promis. Mais en échange… Pour respecter l'équilibre qui nous gouverne, quelqu'un d'autre devra disparaître. Et seulement là, j'aurais l'impression de t'avoir donné un semblant de justice."

Les nuages passaient à une allure faramineuse au - dessus de sa tête.

"Je resterai là tant que Zannen y sera. J'ai promis aussi de protéger ta sœur."

Ma - Ai parlait sur un ton monocorde, blasé de tout ce qui l'entourait, le visage marqué par une fatigue trop grande pour lui.

"Je porterai ce fardeau pour toi, Juhi... Je te l'ai promis. Je vivrai dans cet Enfer tant qu'il y aura une raison de vivre. Ensuite, j'irai vous rejoindre... Mais Zannen est tout seul maintenant. Je te promets qu'il ne mourra pas tant que je serai là... et je ne l'abandonnerai pas tant qu'il restera une once d'humanité et de raison en moi. C'est par devoir et par coeur. On lui a fait tellement de mal, si tu savais... Au moins autant qu'à vous. Et quand ça devient trop pour eux, l'Artiste leur efface la mémoire… Tout ça m'a l'air bien facile…"

Il se permit une moue ironique.

"J'espère qu'ils ne la retrouveront jamais, la mémoire... Si ça peut les aider à vivre... Juhi, je porterai ce fardeau au nom de tous ceux qui sont morts pour cet être ignoble. Je ne mourrai pas tant que ma dette n'aura pas été payée. Et elle est lourde... Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Il ne vaut mieux pas. D'ailleurs, maintenant je n'ai qu'à l'oublier. Je ferai tout moi - même... Mes mains sont déjà recouverte d'un sang innocent, elles n'hésiteront pas une seconde à faire couler celui d'un bourreau... Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, Juhi... "

Même quand on croit rétablir un semblant de justice, notre morale ne peut pas nous empêcher de…

« Ma conscience… Me dévore de l'intérieur… Je vais brûler comme ce peuplier… »

… nous donner mauvaise conscience… De nous rendre coupable… Parce que nous ne sommes pas des dieux !

« Mais si on attend que les dieux s'_en_ occupent, _ils_ souffrent, ils souffrent… Et ils servent à leur marionnettiste, en souffrant… »

_Tout ce que j'ai fait était juste… J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Je n'ai aucun remord… _

« Alors pourquoi ? »

_Je vais brûler comme ce peuplier… _

« Garder la tête froide… Garder la tête froide… »

_Pour ne pas devenir fou… Pour ne pas devenir _complètement_ fou… _

_**A suivre**_


End file.
